It's Just the Stupid Rain
by reiko
Summary: Rain, a room, Hiei and Botan alone together... winks Need I say more?


**Title: It's Just the Stupid Rain**

**Author: Reiko**

**Summary: **A Hiei/Botan pairing. Rain, a room, Hiei and Botan all alone *winks* ^_~ Need I say more?

**Author's notes: **I made this fic years ago. I know this is a very uncommon pairing but this one-shot fic was just requested to me by a friend, so please… be nice. Don't kill me ^_^  Some requested me to have this posted in here as well because my site is not working anymore and for some reason they can't access it. ^_~

Here's the fic! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I will kill her."

Hiei let out a grumble as he shifted his small body comfortably on top of the wooden steps. He let out an irritated sigh as he felt the hilt of his katana still safely around his waist.

"Now what is this I hear about killing, brother?"

Hiei turned around only to see Yukina walking towards him. Without a word, he turned away from her letting out another curse. Yukina smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Although still not used to this kind of treatment, he, nevertheless, made no effort to move away.

"Stay longer?" she asked softly. Hiei didn't answer, his eyes still fixated on the setting sun.

Damn it anyway! Now that Yukina knew the true identity of her brother, Hiei now found himself staying here at Genkai's place for a month instead of frolicking in the Makai and freely eliminating everybody that got on his nerves.

"And it's all that stupid ferry girl's fault," he thought with anger.

He should've known… that stupid female wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut for long. When Yukina learned of the truth, she immediately went to him and confronted him about it. Hiei, for a second there, was too shock to deny the whole thing. And now he suddenly found himself staying here at the request of his sister. He just couldn't say no to his dear Yukina.

"You know, I'm glad Botan-chan told me about you," Yukina began as she sat beside her brother.

"Hn."

"Stay longer, kudasai?" she asked again, her hand on his arm.

Hiei still refused to look at her. How could he say that prolonging his stay here is hindering him to fulfill his promise to Botan about killing her? What's more, he couldn't even refuse his sister… Hell! He wanted to be near her, but he had to get out of this place! He was just not used to this!

"You still angry at Botan-chan?" Yukina asked.

"Hn."

"Brother, please forget about the whole thing, it wasn't Botan's fault," Yukina said.

Hiei looked at her for a moment. Yukina smiled sweetly at him that he found himself turning away quickly. How could he refuse such a smile? How could he even revoke her simple request of forgetting what Botan did? But then he couldn't deny that somehow it was like a heavy burden was lifted up from his shoulders when she accidentally told Yukina about the truth.

Now he could fully express what he felt for her. Sometimes, he hated to admit this but he found out that her influence greatly changed him a lot. Unlike before, he now found himself enjoying a moment of peace, just sitting here, and watching the setting sun, reflecting. Unconsciously, he began to recognize beauty as he began to develop a soft spot for almost everything. Even the thought of killing became less appealing for him.

"You know, killing her won't solve anything," Yukina said.

_Killing her…_

Darn it! Now thinking about it, he suddenly realized that he didn't really want to kill her. He realized that by thinking and saying it aloud to himself was just an outlet for his anger. If he was to face Botan, he knew he wouldn't be able to.

Without thinking, an amused smile lit up the corners of his lips. That female was really stupid, bubble-headed and an idiot. He could still remember how Botan immediately moved out of Rei Kai right after she slipped the whole thing to Yukina. She hadn't even thought about his Jagan, that no matter where she hid, he could still very well find her.

And the stupid thing also was her fear of him. Could she really be afraid of what might happen to her that she immediately moved out of Rei Kai and settled temporarily in Ningenkai? 

"Am I that dreadful?" he found himself asking.

He shook his head. No, killing Botan would be like killing laughter itself. He admitted, although stupid, Botan was an advantage for them. She was the one who informs them of their missions, brings them strange gadgets that don't work or usually ends up with that stupid carrot-top breaking them, goes with them to show support, takes care of them when injured… no, he just couldn't and wouldn't kill her. 

"But a little lesson won't hurt," he thought standing up, an evil grin on his face. He turned to Yukina who was looking up at him with obvious adoration.

"I'll be going out for a while," he said.

"You'll be back?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Hn."

Taking it as a yes, Yukina smiled and gave her brother a quick peck on his cheek. Hiei just nodded  in acknowledgement.

"Take care, kudasai?"

Hiei, after giving out a yes, quickly went on his way.

==========

"Looks like rain," Botan said to herself as she looked up at the clouds through her large, glass window. Not long after the words came out, rainwater suddenly fell from the sky, getting heavier by the second.

"Oh well…" She heaved tiredly as she began to prepare herself some dinner. 

It had already been a month since she settled herself in this apartment. Koenma was really against the whole thing but she valued her life too much. Her boss even assured her that as long as she stayed in Rei Kai, he would see to it that Hiei wouldn't be able to touch even a single strand of her hair. She retorted out by saying he didn't know how stubborn that fire demon was. Koenma retaliated that no matter where she hides, Hiei would surely find her with the help of his Jagan. 

_"… Oh if that is so, then I don't want to be slaughtered in front of you. It might give you nightmares." She had said and immediately she stormed out of the room._

Now she sat there, alone, thinking, waiting, and wondering what was taking that blasted demon so long. Why prolong the agony? Now thinking about it, at least she would die doing what was right, though she didn't mean it. 

She heaved another sigh as she laid down the food on the table. The rain was getting heavier now and it made her feel cold. Without thinking, she walked out of the kitchen to get a sweater from her room. She was already inside when she heard a loud thump just outside her bedroom window.

"What the-- " she began as she walked towards it to investigate. Then she gave a frightful scream upon seeing a black figure splattered against the little terrace. When she recognized the figure, she immediately stopped.

Hiei looked up only to find her looking at him, screaming then staring. He slowly stood up, his arm aching from the nasty fall.

"Oh God, judgment day," Botan thought, as she stood there motionless.

Then she stopped as she saw Hiei standing there, his left hand over his right arm, his face showing discomfort. He was pitifully drenched, shaking with the terrible cold. 

"Maybe he is hurt," Botan thought as she walked closer to the window. Without a thought, she lifted the latch and opened it. Might as well do something good before dying, she thought. That would earn her some extra points for Koenma. Who knows, she might end up being a dog or something instead of a worm. 

"Come in," she said as she hurriedly turned away to get some towels. Hiei wordlessly stepped in, his aching arm preventing him to utter out anything that would make Botan throw him out in the rain.

"So what took you so long?" she began icily as she handed him a dry towel. Hiei accepted it without a word.

Then she stood there, eyeing him warily. Strange but she didn't feel even the slightest fear now that Hiei's here. Or maybe it had something to do with how she had anticipated this. She had expected that this day would come, that he would eventually keep his promise to her, it didn't surprise her now.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Hiei asked as he tried his best to control his annoyance. 

Botan blinked and realized that her being there was hindering him to make use of the towel. Shrugging, she decided to step out of her room, leaving the wet Koroome to tend himself on his own.

Hiei counted fifteen seconds before he shrugged the wet cloak away. He grimaced as he exerted another effort to take the wet shirt off, the pain in his arm increasing. He thought about how good it would feel if he could get rid of the trousers too but remembering Botan, he decided not to. 

"Finished?" he heard her suddenly call.

"Hn."

Botan popped in as he was about to drape the dry towel around his body. She stopped momentarily as she was granted a glimpse of the lean chest. She just couldn't believe how perfectly sculpted his chest was this close. Well, yeah she had seen him without the shirt on, in fact several times already, she just didn't expect it to be… that perfect.

Hiei looked at her strangely and realized that she was staring at something. He followed her eyes and looked down. He felt his face get warm upon realizing what had been keeping her eyes busy. He let out a soft growl.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he asked nastily.

Botan gave him a dirty look as she sauntered towards him.

"Nothing," she replied irritably. She then bent down to pick up the wet clothes that were carelessly scattered, creating a puddle on the floor. "Look at the terrible mess you made."

"Hn."

Botan let out a defeated sigh as she made her way towards her bathroom. There, she wringed his clothes dry and hanged them carefully. After the task, she went back to the room only to find Hiei sitting on the bed, massaging his right arm.

"You hurt?" she asked.

"None of your business," he curtly answered stopping immediately.

"Let me see," Botan insisted completely forgetting that he would actually finish her off later.

"It's nothing serious," he grouched.

"That is what you, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama say when you are always injured," she retorted as she forcefully yanked his arm. Hiei gave a soft yelp.

"Are you stupid, woman?" he cried with annoyance. Botan looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Oh gomen ne," she said.

Hiei then found himself shutting up and studying her. She was frowning slightly, the mild concentration on her face visible. He found it intriguing and quite nice. For the first time they had been together, he began to notice how unusual her eyes were. Shining and… violet. In fact, too violet then changing to lavender then to pink and then back to violet again and who knows what's next… 

"What?" Botan asked looking up and finding him staring at her. Hiei smirked as he desperately tried concealing what's been going on inside his mind.

"You're eyes are too violet," he replied. He tried his best to sound as cool as possible.

Botan frowned with disbelief and annoyance. Now he was criticizing her eyes for being too violet?! He might as well say that her eyes were ugly! Who gives a damn about vanity anyway? She would see Koenma later, that is, under different circumstances. 

"Well, yours are too red, bloodshot," she retorted. "They are also too big for your small head," she added nastily.

"Hn." Was his only reply. Then he smirked. "Your hair is blue," he added. His voice sounded as if having blue hair was illegal.

"So?" Botan asked feeling pissed. "Your hair is spiky and coarse and black," she retorted.

"Hn." Was, again, his only reply. Then he smirked again. "You are too freaking noisy."

"And you are too freaking small," she said. 

This time Hiei growled. He couldn't deny his height deficiency since it was unmistakably true. Botan smiled with satisfaction upon beating him in the vocal war. Strange, she found Hiei shutting his mouth almost too quickly instead of thrashing her more with something offensive. Working with him for sometime made her learn just how he hated losing.

"Your arm seems to be aching," she said finally standing up, purposely dropping the character bashing. "I will get some hot compress for it."

Then without waiting for his answer, she exited the room quite gruffly. Hiei was left alone to listen at the pouring rain, still getting heavier. Then it struck him. Just why did he criticize Botan's feature? Well, it was not a bad criticism… also not a good one but the fact that he noticed them-- her…!

"Her eyes were shining," he thought. And she has this unusual hair, gleaming out an exotic blue color to boot. Then snapping out, he gave out a curse. 

It was her fault! If it wasn't for her, Yukina wouldn't know. If Yukina didn't know then he wouldn't have to spend an entire month with her. If he hadn't spent an entire month with her, he wouldn't be influenced by her sweet nature. And if he hadn't been influenced, he wouldn't know beauty. And if he--

Beauty?!

"Kuso!" He cursed out loud. Something is terribly wrong with him. Not only did he use the term beauty but now he suddenly found himself wondering if his eyes were really too big, his hair too spiky and coarse-- was black a bad hair color for him? Was his head really out of proportion to his eyes? 

He knew he was being pathetic.

He shook his head and decided to clear his head.

It's just the stupid rain.

Botan entered her small kitchen and immediately got the thermos. Her whole dinner forgotten, she carefully filled the small basin with hot, steaming water. After the task, she then walked back cautiously into the room.

"You have to keep the hot cloth on top of the arm for a long time," she said settling the basin on her night table. Then without a word, she fished out a small towel from her drawer and soaked it into the steaming water.

"No," Hiei said upon noting how hot the water is. It was so hot that steams are practically rising from it. "Not that hot."

"Then how would you stop the pain?" Botan asked as she carefully lifted the wet towel. She grimaced a little upon feeling the heat.

"No!" Hiei said this time firmly, threateningly.

"Oh don't be such a big baby!" Then without further ado, she dropped the towel on top of Hiei's swollen arm. The fire demon cried out with pain as he felt the scorching heat on his arm.

"Now, doesn't it feel much better?" she asked sweetly sitting down beside him.

"Hn!" Hiei snorted. Then to his surprise, the stinging sensation of the hot water began to disappear. It suddenly felt soothing and relaxing, the pain slowly ebbing away.

"So," Botan began as she casually lifted the towel, "why only now?" she added as she soaked it once again. 

Hiei momentarily closed his eyes as he felt her place the towel again on his arm. He opened them only to see a pair of violets looking at him.

"I'm not here to kill you," he said curtly. Botan raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to do something then?"

"Hn!" he replied. "You are not worth my time."

"Oh is that so?" Botan replied, sarcasm dripping from her mouth. "Then what are you doing here in the first place? You were eating floor a while ago as I remember."

"Hn!" he replied. He just couldn't believe it! Botan was able to beat her again! This woman was supposed to be stupid and pompous. Since when did she become a smart aleck? He turned away and decided to keep quiet instead. 

Botan looked at him. It surprised her to find him staring at the rain with a look on his face, a look that wasn't Hiei at all! She saw content, peace, and satisfaction… the thirst to kill slowly diminishing from his eyes. She saw how his eyes appreciated the falling rain as if he was seeing it the first time. Maybe it had something to do with Yukina's presence, her nearness? But nevertheless, there was something terribly wrong in here…

Then for the first time, she noticed how gentle his features were. Hiei was not frowning nor was he scowling, his face has a far away look on them as he let his eyes feast on the pouring rain. She noticed his lips, the grimness on them getting gentle. And his eyes, softening, bringing out its shining, crimson hue. She felt herself get warm as she noted how his chest, his awfully lean chest, gently rose and fell with every breath, and his--

Then she stopped. What's wrong with her? For pete's sake, this was Hiei! Hiei, the grumpy fire demon! Hiei, the I-don't-like-your-face-so-I'm-going-to-kill-you Koroome! Hiei, the wielder of the famous I'm-having-a-problem-with-the-world-scowl! So why was it that she felt this sudden attraction? What's more, how come he became suddenly attractive?! She shook her head.

"It's just the stupid rain," she mused. Then she groaned. Even that was lame…

"What?" He growled softly. It was a husky growl to her ears. Instantly she blushed.

"N-nande mo nai…" she said turning away.

Hiei's eyes widened as he saw the pink tints that suddenly appeared on her cheek. Somehow, seeing those made her nicer and better, in fact he admitted that she was becoming as pretty as his Yukina, but not half as much lovely but then it was nice and-- 

"What the hell--" his mind screamed. He looked away as an uncomfortable silence settled on them. For the first time, an awkward hush settled over them. 

"S-so when are you going to leave?" Botan asked after a moment.

"As soon as the rain stops," Hiei replied. 

Then an awkward silence donned on them.  

Then she frowned as she contemplated about the situation. The scenario shouldn't be like this. She absolutely hated awkwardness. It should be like she, yakking out everything while he sulked and scowled at her with obvious irritation. Yes, that should be it. She would yak till the uneasy atmosphere around them goes away. That was the normal thing to do.

"So how's Yukina-chan?"

Hiei's features darkened at the mention of his sister's name. Botan immediately let out a nervous giggle. Ooops… wrong move.

"Fine," he answered after a moment.

"So how are things going on at Genkai-san's house?"

"Fine."

"I wonder how Yusuke and the others are doing right now? You know their being away to college and everything… You think Kurama-san's having the time of his life working in his father's company? You know like, he doesn't have to go to those boring classes and-- "

Hiei turned to her frowning slightly as Botan started yakking. His eyes studied her and wondered if this female did ever tried shutting her mouth for once. Then to his surprise, he noticed the pretty shine in her eyes as she talked animatedly. Her face smiling, and then laughing and the next moment giggling, her laughter so soft and so feminine… He shivered as he felt her bubbliness and her cheerfulness reaching him. 

He then discovered his eyes settling on her lips and he found them small, glossy, smooth, and awfully shapely. He then felt her warmth reaching up to him, shuddering him to his soul. Just then something inside him snapped… something beyond his control.

"Botan, will you shut up?" he demanded. With that Botan stopped with surprise, not with the shutting up thing but with him saying her name. It was actually the first time that he addressed her using her name. 

"N-nani…?" she began stuttering.

Hiei felt that strange but nice feeling surging up again upon seeing how her eyes widened. It showed him innocence, vulnerability, very much like his dear Yukina's…

"Will you shut up and let me kiss you?"

The words were already out of his mouth before he could eat them back.

Then without a word, he pulled her to him and buried his lips against hers. Botan, at first, was too shocked to react. Then her muffled cries and protests began as she felt his lips on hers. Then it died upon realizing how surprisingly soft they were. Botan closed her eyes as she relished the feel of it.

Hiei hadn't expected her lips to taste-- well, although they taste like mint, they were sweet and delicious and strange. He gently broke the kiss, his brain furiously contemplating on that sudden action, on that sudden feel; it felt good, damn good! He looked at her, just in time to see her slowly opening her lovely, too violet eyes.

"Hn!" was all he said. Botan eyes lit up with amusement with a tinge of curiosity as she found him still looking at her, staring at her.

"H-Hiei…" she began. Then she stopped as she felt herself being pulled once again, his lips shushing her. To her surprise, she found herself closing her eyes once more as she gently responded.

Botan instantly felt herself weakening as she slumped against his chest, her face buried in it. Hiei's eyes widened then to his absolute surprise, he found himself not moving away. Instead, his arms went up about her, savoring the warmth of her body, bringing him comfort.

For a moment, they just sat there, too surprised to say anything, both thinking about the unusual affair that suddenly happened between them. Then Botan lifted her head and stared at him.

"Just what is this?" she asked softly.

"Hn," he replied but not unkindly. "It's just the stupid rain," he added softly.

With that, Botan smiled and rested her head against his chest once again. Hiei placed his arms around her with the tenderness he hadn't known he had actually possessed.

"Yeah, it's definitely just the stupid rain," she agreed.

"Hn."

Silence.

"You are stupid," he began softly but making no effort to let her go. Botan shrugged, also making no effort to move away.

"You're peevish," she whispered.

"If you don't stop being stupid and idiotic, you could get hurt."

"If you don't stop being peevish, people will stay away from us when we go out."

"Hn," A soft, agreeing one.

"Use your brain once in a while so you won't get hurt," he said after a moment.

With that Botan chuckled.

"So is that how you say take care?" she asked with amusement. He was really terrible when it comes to this.

"Hn."

Then she lay there, cradled in his arms. Hiei let out a tiny smile when he felt her yawn softly. Botan closed her eyes, the comfortable heat of his body making her drift off to sleep.

Upon feeling the regular rising and falling of her chest, Hiei carried her gently and settled her snuggly on the bed. He was about to heave the covers up to her chin when suddenly, one bright eye opened up at him sleepily.

"What are we going to tell the others? This will be a shocker for them," she asked her voice sluggish.

"Hn."

"This is strange… but nice."

"Hn." A tender reply.

"Good night, Hiei," she softly said, closing her eyes. "Visit me again?"

"Hn." A gentle voice filled with promises. 

It was already midnight when Botan felt the cold chill settling inside her room. She opened her eyes, only to find the rain had already stopped and her source of warmth already gone. Then she frowned as she felt something cool against her chest. She looked down only to see a delicate tear gem resting against her bosom. She smiled as her fingers went up to toy the precious stone, his most prized possession. Yes, he would definitely be back. She looked out the window, a dreamy smile on her face.

She hoped it rains soon.

Owari ^_~


End file.
